A Little Romance Never Hurt
by tokyo.or.bust
Summary: The same old same old, missions, flirting, romance, oh my! Not to mention Jennifer, the girls' new friend. Warning: Yuri, Sexual Content!
1. Who would've known?

This is my first fanfiction ever, so tell me if I'm doing something wrong, okay? Thanks!

I do not own Totally Spies or any of it's characters. Totally Spies belongs to Marathon and all respective business executives.

Jennifer belongs to me!

" I'm sooooo pooped! " Alex cried softly, falling on the yellow couch in the living room, wearing a pair of black, tight shorts and a light blue shirt that showed her mid-riff. She never had to worry about her black hair, that seemed blue, getting everywhere, it only came past her earlobes. Her brown eyes were closed tight, not wanting to see the light.

Soon after Alex fell, a blonde followed pursuit. " You said it Alex! " She blew her golden-blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She wore a pink mini skirt and a pastel blue short sleeved shirt, wearing white panty-hose underneath. Her royal blue eyes seemed glazed over, she had gotten back from a very tiring mission after all.

Only one girl seemed dignified enough to sit down on the yellow chair that had laid next to the couch. " You two really should've sat down, you'd have more room. " She pulled her long red-orange hair in a high ponytail. Her emerald green eyes seemed dull and tired. Her outfit didn't do much for them either, a pair of dark brown pants and a soft yellow, short-sleeved, T-shirt.

The three girls sighed in unison, thinking of their plans for the weekend. " Only one more day of school 'till our weekend. " Clover said, draping her long legs over the right arm of the couch, Alex doing the same but on the left. " I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to take a long hot shower.. " Sam said, stretching as she stood up. " The shower will be free in an hour or less. " She said as she got her things ready, grabbing a bra, underwear, and a long, short-sleeved T-shirt to wear to bed. She grabbed her emerald green towel and walked into the bathroom, stripping down to her underclothes.

She turned on the hot water and the cold water at the same time, making sure that they mixed easily, and so that she got the perfect temperature of water. Steam started to fog up the mirrors as Sam stepped into the shower, stripped clean of her clothes. She let the warm water, that was more hot then warm, run over her creamy white skin, letting the water relax her sore muscles. Sam grabbed the white wash-cloth and lathered it up with Dove soap, letting the scent of roses fill her nose. She slowly began to wash her arms, all the while staring at her breasts.

Clover and Alex

" Clover? "

" Yes, what is it Alex? "

" R..Remember what we were doing lastnight in the hottub? " She asked, timidly.

" Yea, why? " Clover asked, rolling on her stomach, staring into her brown-hazel eyes.

" Well.. " Alex rolled onto her stomach aswell, staring into her blue eyes that held the most love in the world. " Sam'll be in their for an hour or less, so let's finish. " Clover looked at her and pulled her up. " Let's go to my room this time, it's farther from the bathroom. " Alex nodded and they snuck past the bathroom on their toes, making their way to Clover's room.

Momen'ts later Alex was pinned underneath Clover, at the edge of her bed, and locked in a deep, passion filled kiss. Clover's legs were on either side of her,stradling even, making it easier for clothing removal. Alex ran her hand through Clover's golden-blonde hair, loving the feeling of the tangle-free enviroment. Clover's hands slid down from Alex's shoulders to her waist, tugging at the pair of black shorts that she wore. Alex helped Clover momentarily by pulling them down and kicking them off. Clover pulled back slowly and glanced down at Alex's orange thong. Alex groped Clover's right breast with her left hand and ran her hand down her skirt, past her pink, lacy thong. Clover shivered in excitement as Alex's cold hands touched her hot womanhood. Clover groped underneath the bed-sheets and pulled out a smooth, silver vibrator and shoved it in Alex's damp pussy, turning it on as she did so.

Alex shuddered in pure pleasure, letting a moan out occasionaly. " A-Alex.. " Clover moaned, pleasured, purring as a cat as Alex split apart her pussy lips and slid a finger in slowly, finding it surprisingly easy. She moved it in and out of her pussy slowly. " Ooohhhh... " Clover and Alex moaned softly, enjoying all the pleasure. " Alex, I wa...want you to make me cum.. " Alex nodded in agreement, sliding a second finger inside of Clover. " Okay Clover.. " She slowly slid her fingers in and out of her, causing Clover to moan a bit louder. " C-Clover, this vibrator...is working a little too well.. " Alex was close to her climaxing point. " Alex...I..I'm almost there. " Clover breathed out, feeling her walls tighten around Alex's fingers.

" Alex..I'm gonna cum. " " S..So am I.. " Alex said, panting slightly. When both girls were getting ready to explode, they moaned loudly, cum exploding ontop of Clover's bed. Alex slid her fingers out and liked the cum away. Clover quickly took the vibrator out and turned it off; licking the cum off of it.

Alex climbed up and crawled until her pussy was in Clovers' face, and Clover's in hers. Slowly, both girls began to lick the other girls' pussy, lapping up the juices and the remaining cum away, both girls moaning in sweet, sweet pleasure. After they were both clean, Alex crawled back over ontop of Clover, rolling onto her back so Clover was ontop.

Clover, smiling, moved her hands up and lifted up Alex's shirt and unhooked her bra. She slowly began to work her tongue around Alex's dark nipples, playing with it occasionally to make sure that her nipples became hard. After the right breast was taken care of, she moved onto the left on, doing the same.

Alex was having enjoying herself while Clover worked on her. She planted kisses on Clover's neck and shoulders, she ran her fingers through her hair will she did so. Alex was enjoying the things that Clover did, but she decided to pay her back. She ripped off Clovers shirt an unhooked her bra, freeing her milky-white breast from the silky prison. She let her hands run over Clover's milky-white breast, tweaking and pinching her nipples, trying in her best whim to get her hard.

" Clover! Sam's done with her shower.. We need to get back to normal and quick! " She pushed her off and pulled her thong and her shorts back on. Alex hooked her bra up and slid her shirt on. Clover dressed quickly and grabbed a new shirt, putting it on. She slid the vibrator underneath the bed, and threw her sheets down the laundry shoot. " Okay, let's go back to the living room, Sam'll be looking for us. " Alex said softly. They hurried down the the living room, their legs wobbling. They sat on the living room couch, flipping the TV on, flipping through channels.

Sam walked in the living room, looking at both of the girls. " The showers free... " She said, slightly suspicious of the two. They both looked even tireder than usual. She could've sworn that Clover was wearing a different shirt.

" Anyways, I'm going to invite Jennifer over, okay? " The two girls nodded and smiled as Sam dialed the phone number. " Hello? Yea. Come over and we'll have a slumber party, okay? Okay, see ya. " She hung up the phone and smiled at the two. " Go wash up, Jennifer's gonna come over in about an hour or so. " " Okay, we'll be ready by then. " Clover and Alex chimed in unison. Clover shut off the TV and went upstairs to get ready. Alex walked upstairs and said she needed to write somethings in her journal.

Sam quirked an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. " Okay..see you guys in a bit.. "

The two nodded and ran upstairs, going into Clover's room, they kissed passionately, feeling eachothers warm bodies, before they set off to do their own things.

Okay, tell me if I should continue or not, and that was just one of the lemons..I think there'll be about 2 or 3 more..R+R!


	2. Pizza and Ice Cream?

Since I had so many reviews and a suggestion or two, I finally decided to update. Soo...yeah..

Jennifer: flips hair attractively She doesn't own Totally Spies or any of the characters, but she owns me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifers House

Jennifer looked at her small, royal blue, over night bag, deciding what else she needed to put in. She shrugged and checked what she had in her bag already. A brand-new mini-skirt with ruffles at the end and a pink ribbon woven in and out before the hem that she had gotten that day from Hollister, an extra-small white polo with navy blue stripes that she bought from Abercrombie & Fitch, a pair of white lacy leggings from Hot Topic, and a pair of black, buckle-up boots from Hot Topic aswell. She smiled, seeing a purple object in her bag. Her vibrator, she wouldn't go anywhere without it, hopefully, the three girls would be sound sleepers.

" Hmm.. " Jennifer muttered to herself, looking around her room, which had light blue walls with various shapes of designs, either white, dark brown, or light brown. She had set her over night bag on her king-sized canopy bed, with sheets that matched the walls and her rug. She had two brown chairs, around a glass table , shaped as a circle. She sighed, looking at herself in the full-veiw mirror, she hadn't bothered dressing in her pajama's, so she was left in a black bra with pink lace and lacey black underwear that showed off her cute, firm buttox.

She sighed and pulled on a pair of tight black shorts and a light pink muscle shirt with the words ' I'm too Hott for You ' in black Roman letters. She put on her black slippers with pink little fluff balls at the end and grabbed her car keys and her black trench coat, not to mention her over-night bag. She walked through the lonely 2 story house that she lived in and made it to her black fire-bird before she left the house and on the way to the 3 spies house, forgetting to call before she went to their house.

Sam, Clover, and Alex's House

Sam sat on the only recliner, and the only 1-seater, in the house, trying to keep her eyes on the TV and not on her two friends who were laying ontop of eachother giggling at the TV Screen. Sam couldn't help but notice how happy they seemed. She sighed and walked over to them. " Sit up you two. " Sighing, the two girls sat up while Sam ordered a large Veggie pizza with a 2 Liter of CocaCola, and breadsticks. " ...$20.86 will be your total. " The speaker said on speakerphone. " It'll be there in 20 minutes. " " Thanks, bye! " Sam said, hanging up while pulling out a twenty and a 5 to tip him.

The three girls jumped up, preparing to attack when the backdoor opened. A maroon hair girl with startling light gray eyes screamed as she was tackled outside and into swimming pool before she was knocked out. " Oh no! Sammie! It's Jennifer! " Clover said worriedly. " I'll take care of this! " Alex declared as she pinched Jennifer's nose, tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Alex took a deep breath and began to blow in Jennifers mouth. After a few more tries, she started to breathe on her own, after they got all of the water out of her throat of course. Alex looked at Sam and Clover as the doorbell rang, " Go, I'll handle it! " The two girls nodded.

' And handle it will I.. ' Alex thought to herself before she stradled her legs on either side of Jennifer's body, laying down, she heard her heart beat at a regular pace. Smiling slyly, Alex planted a kiss on Jennifer before she regained conciousness, but even when she did, Alex didn't stop. Jennifer tried to say something, but when she opened her mouth, Alex began to French Kiss her. Jennifer struggled and accidently threw Alex into the pool. Alex came out, soaking wet. " I'm so sorry Jen! I didn't mean it, honestly.. " Jennifer shook her head. " It never happened? " She offered, Alex nodded greatfully. Jennifer began to shiver as she walked back inside.

" Jen, I grabbed your bag on the way inside again, I'll take you to my room to get changed. " Sam offered, Jennifer nodded eagerly as the two other girls began to eat. Sam smiled, opening the door. Jennifer stripped down into her underwear, and Sam couldn't help but gawk at her perfect figure. She shook her head, stopping as she grabbed Jennifer's wet clothes into the laundry shoot. Sam tossed a towel at Jennifer. " Feel free to grab a pair of my clothes to wear. " Jennifer nodded, " Thanks. " Sam smiled and left, fanning herself as she walked back downstairs.

Jennifer sighed after she dried off, and searched for some pajama's. She smiled, pulling out a pair of long white, silk, sleep pants and a soft blue tank to wear aswell. She walked out of Sams room, and down the hallway to the stairs. She slid down the railing and grabbed a slice of pizza. " Wassap? " She asked her friends, who had all finished eatting by now and had their eyes glued to the TV.

The three girls shrugged, mumbling " Nothing. " in unison, whiched sorta scared her. She finished eatting her pizza, and sat down on the white shagg rug on the floor infront of the table. " Hmm...now, what to do... " She said with a sigh. " Let's crash, it's pretty late. " Clover suggested, seeing that it was almost 3 in the morning. " Good point..I can't believe that I came over at 2! " Jennifer said aloud. The four girls giggled and rolled out the sleeping bags that were set by Sam.

The sleeping bags were set in a circle, the best they could anyway. Sam clapped her hands and the lights went off. Moments later, Jennifer opened her eyes and sat up, hearing a vibration sound. ' What the.. ' She thought to herself as she saw a figure walking down the stairs. Wait..no..3! She felt the sleeping bags around her, all empty. She lay back down, pretending to be asleep. " We should just ask her. " Sam's voice.. " She freaked when I frenched her, think she'd say yes! " Alex hissed slightly. " Yeah, if we asked her NICELY. " She felt her sleeping bag being pulled from under her slowly.

" Stop! " Jennifer hissed, " I'm awake! " Sam clapped, the lights coming back on. Jennifer quickly saw what made the vibrations, a silver vibrator. " Hey..I have my own in my bag. " She said, aloud. 6 eyes widened. " Go get it Alex. " Clover demaned. Alex nodded her head and ran upstairs, finding what she needed, she pulled it out and smiled before she ran back, holding it in her hand. " Got it! " She yelled from the top, before she tripped and rolled down the stairs, and ontop of Jennifer who was actually on her way up to get it herself.

Alex blushed, she they were in the same position that they were in by the pool. Jennifer felt herself become horny. Her hands grabbed Alex's butt, squeezing it. Alex let out a soft moan. " Hey, what about us! " An upset duo cried. " Do eachother. " Jennifer hissed, rolling over so that she was ontop of Alex. Alex smiled, pulling down the silk pajama pants and tossing them on the couch. Jennifer let her ass go and pulled the soft blue tank, tossing it at the couch aswell. She stood up and leaned against the wall, her hands behind her head, a seductive look on her face. Sam and Clover wear in their underwear, thongs and push up bras, Sam in green and Clover in blue.

Alex through off her over-sized shirt, which was her pajama, leaving her in a creamy lace set. " Oh Alex, you look so good..Come and get me. " Alex wasn't the only one that went after her, Sam and Clover helped themselves to Jennifer aswell. They all tackles her onto the couch, stripping her of her underwear. Alex slid her fingers into Jennifer's pussy, which was easy since it seemed lubricated. Sam put the purple vibrator in Alex, switching it on so that she'd get pleasure aswell. Jennifer let out a moan as Clover began to suck on her nipples. Sam took off her clothes, giving herself the silver vibrator, sitting on the couch as she worker her magic with Clover's lubricated pussy aswell.

Sam grabbed her own breasts, squeezing them in pleasure. Sam kept repositioning herself, to get into a position that made it hurt, but feel good. " ..Oh..Ohh...Ohh! " Sam moaned aloud as she felt herself reach her limit, cumming on the couch and her leg. Clover stopped sucking on Jennifers nipples, pulling out her vibrator and licked it clean of Sam's cum, sliding it in her. She pushed Sam down, licking her pussy of the cum and the juices, licking her inside and out.

Jennifer moaned in sweet, sweet pleasure, as Alex slid her two fingers in an out quickly, running over her G-spot. " H..Ho..Hold on.. Jennifer. " She groaned, falling on her back, arching her stomach as she came all over the couch. " Hello! Totally hott bisexual over here who hasn't cum yet! " She said angrilly, before she layed down on the glass table that was clear of things. Sam and Clover worked on sucking her nipples, while Alex disappeared upstairs and camp back with a strap on.

" Oh Alex! This is sooo good! " Jennifer moaned as Alex began to go in her quicker and quicker. " Better...t..tha..than any...guy..I...I've..done... " The girls looked shocked, " Yea...I..I'm ..not a vi...virgi..virgin... Go faster Alex! GO FASTER AND HARDER! " She demaned. Alex quickly nodded and pumped harder and faster, using all the muscles in her hips to thrust. Minutes later she came, all over the table, the strap on, and Alex's stomach. The 4 girls moaned, tired and worn out. Alex laid down on the rug, relaxing. The girls began to clean eachother off with their tongues, crawling, because they were too sore to walk. And so, they fell asleep, like that, naked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue? Tell me in the reviews! I want 10 before I update again! Sorry for the shortness!


End file.
